


the scary thoughts are spreading like a weed

by coffeeandshakyhands



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (NOT ACTUAL PPL JUST CHARACTERS THEY PLAY), Angst, BASED OFF TODAYS STREAM, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Kinda?, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sam is worried, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Unhappy Ending, but still, claustrophobic tommyinnit, just scratching tho, this isnt gucci, tommy is traumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: Tommy is trapped and terrified.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 24
Kudos: 367





	the scary thoughts are spreading like a weed

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYY TODAYS STREAM WAS TERRIFYING AND IM SCARRED NOW 😀
> 
> based off the song “i deserve to bleed” by sushi soucy
> 
> also how we feeling about tommy now canonically being claustrophobic???

Tommy didn’t know when he properly registered the noise of TNT from above his head, but once he did, he felt panic surge through his body.

“What the _fuck_?” He explained, looking above his head and feeling Dream’s sharp gaze boar into the back of his head. Tommy dug his nails into the material of his pants, his breathing beginning to speed up. He knew he was panicking, what was he supposed to do?

More explosions. _Fuck._ **_ Fuck.  FUCK! _ **

“You’re behind this, aren’t you? You’re the reason that... that this is all so perfectly timed, _fuck_ ,” Tommy muttered, his finger pointing vaguely in Dream’s direction.

“ _I’m not behind this_! I’m in prison, Tommy, I don’t have my communicator.”

“You’re an all mighty, green bitch! You’ve probably found a way!”

“ ** _No, I haven’t_**!” Dream screamed back, Tommy flinching as he heard more noises of explosions and yelling.

_Bing._ Tommy’s communicator sounded off, the teenager scrambling for it as he saw a message from Sam.

_ Dad (Sammy Boy) _

_ tommy! i’m sorry oh my god _

_ security issues, you need to hang in there _

_ i’m so sorry _

_ i’ll get you out as soon as possible i swear _

Tommy’s eyes began watering, his entire body shaking. He didn’t want to be trapped in here. No, he couldn’t. He’d rather jump into the fucking lava. He’d rather **die**. He refused to be trapped in here. He quickly typed out a message, feeling tears roll down his face as he curled up on the floor.

_Big Man_

_ sam i’m rly scsred _

_ plrase hurry _

_ i don’t want to be in hwre _

“Come on, Tommy, it’ll be just like old times-”

“ _ **NO**_! No, it fucking won’t. Old times include you abusing and manipulating me. I want to _leave_ ,” Tommy yelled back, not uncurling from the ball he sat in.

“ _ **SAM! PLEASE!**_ ” The teenager yelled, his voice cracking. He quickly stood up, scrambling over to the lava wall.

“ _ **PHIL?! WILBY!? ANYONE, PLEASE!**_ ”

“Nobody’s coming, Tommy. It’s a security issue. You could be here for a week, I wrote the document myself.”

Tommy’s eyes widened, tears falling faster. A week. _No, no._ He was not staying in here for a week.

“Tommy, you need to stop panicking-”

“ _Shut the fuck up_! I literally can’t enter plains biomes or closed spaces because of you! You’re the reason I’m panicking in the first reason, fuck face!” Tommy turned towards the wall again. “ _ **TUBBO! NICKI! DAD?!**_ ”

“You’re wasting your breathe,” Dream sighed out, sitting beside his bed and beginning to write in one of his books.

“ _ **NO, I’M NOT!**_ I just want... I want to leave, please...” Tommy was begging to himself, crying and curling back into a ball.

“Security emergency, you _can’t_ leave.”

“I want to, please, I really want to... _please_ ,” Tommy muttered, voice cracking. He began to scratch at his arms and chew on his cracked lips. He didn’t want to stay here, he didn’t want to be here.

_ He wanted to **go home.** _

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments


End file.
